Rubia Elstein
Summary Rubia Elstein is a supporting character and temporary antagonist of Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance. She's an elementalist using the fire titan spirit Laevateinn, and the elder sister of Claire Rouge. In the Blade Dance tournament, she was the leader of «Team Inferno», representing the Alphas Theocracy. One day, the Fire Elemental Lord «Volcanicus» burned an entire town to the ground to punish the townsfolk for not giving enough offerings to him. Rubia, holding the title of Fire Queen and serving Volcanicus since she was fifteen, prayed for three days straight, but the destruction only stopped on the fourth. Yet, instead of despair or hatred, the townsfolk felt nothing but sincere gratitude towards Rubia who had placated the Elemental Lord's wrath. Rubia then stole the strongest flame spirit, «Laevateinn», and disappeared, with the ultimate goal to one day eliminate all the Elemental Lords, who she realized have turned berserk. Later, Rubia attacked the «Instructional School» and single-handed destroyed the facility, freeing Lily Flame who then swore loyalty to her. She later recruited Muir Alenstarl who joined her with the hope of reuniting with Kamito. Some time later, she allied herself with the «Alphas Theocracy» and Sjora Kahn, intending to use them for her own goals. After the tournament, she left them, freed Velsaria Eva Fahrengart and Vivian Melosa from prison, and added them to her renamed "League of Inferno". Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, likely 8-B. At least 7-C with Laevateinn's maximum power, likely higher Name: Rubia Elstein, Calamity Queen, Ren Ashbell, Cardinal Origin: Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Elementalist, Leader of "Team Inferno" (later "League of Inferno"), Former Fire Queen, Reincarnation of Areishia Idriss Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Proficient Swordswoman, Spirit Contract, Energy Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Extremely sharp senses and Extrasensory Perception reaching borderline Precognition (As a former Elemental Queen, her senses are among the highest of the entire series, and her instinct is so sharp she can deduce and predict events), Heat Manipulation, Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Partial Durability Negation with End of Vermillion, Slight Air Manipulation (Can absorb oxygen with her flames and turn wind into a fire vortex), Instinctive Reaction (Better than Kamito's), Statistics Amplification by infusing her body parts with Divine Power, Can infuse her whole body with Divine Power, Freezing with Frost Blaze, Statistics Amplification and Healing with Eternal Blood of Phoenix, Purification (Types 1, 2 and 3), Sealing with Brand of Darkness, Mind Manipulation with Word of Power, Memory Manipulation, Statistics Reduction and Stealth Mastery with Isolation Barrier, Necromancy and Resurrection (limited to spirits), Illusion Creation by manipulating temperature, Curse Manipulation and Madness Manipulation through contact (Can turn anyone berserk and bring forth subconscious instincts), Aura (Intimidation and powerful enough to burn things around her), Weapon Summoning, Telepathy with Laevateinn and minor spirits, Minor Light Manipulation, Resistance to (fire, steel, cold, poison, diseases, mind manipulation and memory manipulation), Great Strategist, (Spatial Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Fire Absorption and Regeneration (at least Low-Mid, near-instantaneous)) with Laevateinn Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (Stomped Claire Rouge, and slightly stronger than Demon King Kamito. When summoned by Rubia, Laeveteinn’s flames covered the entire area around her, burning and melting everything in an instant (floor, walls, pillars, ceiling, bedrock) into lava, and releasing heat beyond anything real flames could. At close range, the heat can vaporize a human body on the spot. This level of power occurred inside the Lost Cathedral, a sacred place specifically built to resist all elements). At least Town level with Laevateinn's maximum power, likely higher (Laevateinn’s true power dwarfs what Rubia used against Kamito, because that was all her body and mind could handle. A single arm alone dwarfed Fianna’s Save the Queen. In the past, the entire might of all five Elemental Lords was needed to seal it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed/reactions (Scales to characters that can react to and dodge cloud-to-ground lightning), Possibly higher (faster than Kamito), At least Superhuman travel speed with added Divine Power Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Should at least scale to Claire). Unknown for Laevateinn, but likely at least Class K (From size alone) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, likely City Block Class. At least Town Class with Laevateinn's maximum power, likely higher Durability: At least Large Building level, likely City Block level (Casually took hits from Kamito, Claire and Leonora. She countered Kamito’s Last Strike and then survived a Last Strike Dual, even staying conscious). At least Town level with Laevateinn's maximum power, likely higher Stamina: Exceedinly high, as she's the elite of the elite elementalists. Far surpasses Kamito, Leonora and Luminaris. Her body can sustain the immense burden of using Laevateinn Range: Extended melee range with weapons, Several dozen meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Laevateinn (her sword), Healing crystals Intelligence: Very high, surpasses her sister Claire. She's very analytical both in-combat and out of combat, and can plan multiple steps ahead. Her intelligence and skill propelled her to become the youngest-serving Elemental Queen in history, excelling in all areas of being a shrine maiden and warrior. Weaknesses: Laevateinn's immense power requires massive energy and, in order for Rubia to sustain it, had to implant Cursed Armament Seals all over her body, which reduces her lifespan. Laevateinn will eventually take Rubia's life as a price for its power Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Manipulation *'Fire Ball:' A devastating ball of fire that can burn a forest part to the ground with relative ease. She can make it explode if she wants. Her Fireball’s power and size is several times greater than Claire’s *'Fire Wall:' A wall of upwards-moving fire that can weaken attacks and completely block fire spells *'Fire Burst:' A very bright and loud attack consisting of a rain of small fire projectiles. Weaker than Fireball, but has a larger AoE and is effective on dark-attribute enemies *'Hell Hounds:' Flames that turn into semi-living hunting hounds that relentlessly chase their target *'Mirages:' Rubia can create illusions/mirages of herself by manipulating temperature. From an outsider, it looks like teleportation *'Flame Howl:' Summons a large fire dragon that chases its target. As fast as Kamito *'Eternal Blood of the Phoenix:' The one and only fire healing spell that also resupplies Divine Power *'End of Vermillion:' The power of Flame-Burning Flames, the strongest type of flames. The spell can do anything other spells can, but also destroys or devours other flames, and can even annihilate weaker fire spirits *'Flames of Elstein:' Passive magic that stabilizes her magic, makes her more durable, and her fire attacks get stronger *'Muspelheim:' The strongest version of Laevateinn’s flames, causing widespread destruction around it *'Frost Blaze:' The logic-bending freezing flames. They freeze anything they touch, make them very fragile and can thus shatter them into tiny pieces. These flames later one-shot Fianna's Georgios and even froze Est Other Magic: Her barriers can’t be dispelled by anyone but equally ranked Queens *'Isolation Barrier:' A small barrier with very low magic emission and which hides the presence of anyone inside; extremely hard to discern, even for spirits. Casting it also overwrites any existing enemy barrier and/or stat-boosting spell and instead has the opposite effect *'Barrier-Break:' A high-level spell that cancels and shatters other barriers *'Word of Power:' A simple spell with which Rubia forces her intimidating aura into her target, allowing her to control his actions *'Elemental Resistance' *'Element-weakening Barriers' Spirit Manipulation *'Weapon Form (Laevateinn):' A large longsword can summons flames capable of melting anything around it in an instant, even fire-protected bedrock. She forced a land dragon spirit to dematerialize, a type of spirit with high defenses and high resistance to fire, and she can casually push back Kamito and Est *'Titan Form (Laevateinn, Godslaying Flames):' In the form of a flame giant, Laevateinn is the strongest fire spirit to exist. Its real size and power are so massive, fully summoning is a taboo, lest it destroys everything. It can manipulate fire, burn everything in its surroundings and turn them into magma, bypass barriers and elemental-weakening spells, absorbing fire and has near-instant Regeneration. Laevateinn’s true power dwarfs what Rubia used against Kamito, because that was all her body and mind could handle. A single arm alone (what Team Scarlet fought) dwarfed Fianna’s Save the Queen and casually brushed off Kamito’s Vorpal Blast attack. If Rubia becomes too weakened, Laevateinn will start acting on its own and attempt to “summon” itself. To do so, it will create a rift in space and try to pass through the crack. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Fire Users Category:Spirit Contract Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Animal Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Air Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Awakened Power Users Category:Ice Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Illusionists Category:Curse Users Category:Madness Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Space Users Category:Magma Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Humans Category:Princesses Category:Leaders Category:Criminals Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7